


Resident Evil: Coalición

by DarkFear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Coalition, F/M, Slow Burn, clesker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFear/pseuds/DarkFear
Summary: Sucede justo después de Resident Evil 5.Tras sobrevivir milagrosamente a la experiencia ardiente en las entrañas de un volcán, Wesker se encuentra , quemado, debilitado y siendo atendido en un campamento temporal médico bajo el cuidado de Claire Redfield que, en un primer momento, no reconoce a su paciente. Tras escapar y vagar en busca de un sérum que pueda estabilizar el cóctel de virus, el cual toma demasiada energía y provoca malestares en su anfitrión, acaba descubriendo la traición y el robo de las muestras de parte de un antiguo empleado, que lo golpea en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Esto provoca que haga una tregua con la joven pelirroja, que busca dar caza a todas las empresas que crean armas biológicas así como la destrucción de estas mismas. El largo tiempo que pasarán juntos los acercará más de lo que alguna vez querrían y desvelará secretos del pasado de ambos, a los que tendrán que enfrentarse si quieren seguir adelante.Esta historia también se publicará más adelante en Sweek y Wattpad bajo el seudónimo TheLastDarKFear y en fanfiction bajo el nombre de DarkFear.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!. Este es mi primer fanfic de Resident Evil y, aunque intento estar lo más informada posible de todo el contenido de este asombroso universo, a veces puedo confundirme o equivocarme, y por ello, pido que me hagan saber si encuentran algún dato incorrecto o posibles monstruosidades gramaticales que puedan provocarles profundos deseos de arrancarse los ojos.
> 
> Soy muy de slow burn, por eso no esperen que se morreen en los primeros capítulos, el acercamiento tardará en llegar, sorry :)))))))))))
> 
> Se aceptan críticas positivas y constructivas, las negativas serán borradas. Si no te gusta la pareja o lo que lees, simplemente pasa a otra historia, por favor.
> 
> Un beso a todos y espero que disfrutéis de esta locura a la que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño. 
> 
> PD: Puedo tardar en actualizar ya que estoy escribiendo como unas diez historias a la vez entre fanfics y originales, intento darles a todas el mismo tiempo de escritura, por ello por favor no me metáis presión constante ya que me hacéis sentir fatal e inútil :( .

La situación en aquellos momentos se veía como algo inverosímil e irónica.

Y estúpida, simplemente estúpida.

Aquello era un sin sentido, un chiste, una mala broma. Desde pequeño se le había inculcado los elementos necesarios para ser exitoso; era ambicioso, trabajador, paciente, persistente, visionario, pragmático, intuitivo, decisivo, pero sobretodo, era precavido. Siempre tenía un plan B, un C e incluso, un D.

Debería haber habido una E.

Eso podría haber marcado la diferencia.

Fue, en la cúspide de su mejor trabajo, el que le daría el éxito y lo mostraría como un dios ante el mundo que había creado, cuando decidió volverse menso. No barajó otras posibles opciones si aquello no salía como él esperaba, un movimiento que, más que orgulloso, era más bien narcisista.

Le había fallado la cautela.

Esa cualidad, que siempre fue su mejor arma en su juventud, se empezó a perder en la mitad de su treintena, y fue reemplazado por la absoluta vanidad cuando se acercaba a su quincuagésimo cumpleaños.

Y ahora, lo estaba pagando con creces.

Solo podía mirar con impotencia como su archienemigo, de cuclillas junto a su compañera africana y bajo la mirada de la que fue, su obligada socia criminal durante años, agarrar en sincronía con la morena un par de lanzacohetes que había en el helicóptero y, segundos después, dispararle de pleno con ellos.

 _Simplemente es ridículo_ , fue su penúltimo pensamiento antes de que el arma impactara contra él. Un calor ardiente y terriblemente doloroso lo envolvió como un abrazo, marcando el fin de su incumplido destino, una ironía absoluta.

Allí, mientras se hundía en el río de lava, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se deshacía hasta que no quedaba nada, pensaba en lo patético que era.

 _Todo lo que he sacrificado; mi humanidad, mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo, mi energía. Todo, absolutamente todo, ha sido para nada_ , si físicamente pudiera, lloraría de rabia, le consumía lo poco que le quedaba de alma.

Con el sonido de las aspas de la aeronave alejándose, la oscuridad lo recogió y consoló en la inconsciencia absoluta.

\------------------------------------------------》《------------------------------------------------

Un bombardero B-2 y un B-52 se acercan a las inmediaciones del volcán que, horas después, sigue emanando grandes cantidades de lava. Uno va cargado con una cabeza de misil nuclear, el otro lleva un pequeño grupo de militares y científicos, los cuales vienen a recoger muestras de Uroboros de las que poder obtener una vacuna, una cura permanente o un tratamiento que alivie los terribles síntomas que otorga la cepa vírica.

Con el motor rugiendo por detrás de ellos, el grupo se dirige a los restos del negro avión derrumbado en las rocas volcánicas. Los soldados están demasiado tensos con las armas cargadas y en alto, expectantes de que algún mercenario o un infectado haya llegado antes a la escena, y se haya llevado los misiles que contenían el virus. Además, sus trajes de protección, casi de seguridad nuclear, los hace lentos y les genera muchísima calor, fatigándolos y llevándolos a sus límites físicos y mentales. 

Cuando avanzan, lo primero que encuentran son cajas rotas con munición desperdigada por el suelo, sprays médicos que están dejando escapar su interior por grietas en su superficie, herramientas de trabajo que han perdido algún componente e, incluso, algunas hierbas medicinales que se han arrugado por el calor del volcán.

Del interior del bombardero destrozado, sonaba una sirena de alarma en bucle.

**\- Alerta, alerta, detectados daños graves en todo el sistema del motor y componentes secundarios de la nave** -. El mensaje, dicho por una voz femenina, se repetía constantemente, martillando las mentes de los recién llegados.

\- Haz que se calle, Drake-. La voz grave y hastiada del comandante insta al soldado a darse prisa. 

Junto a un compañero, se adentran como pueden en el interior de la aeronave. Se dirigen rápidamente a la sala de control destrozada que echa chispas y humo, y apagan todo el sistema, silenciando finalmente la voz. La enorme ventana que recorre todo su frente está agrietada, solo se ve el color marrón negruzco de la colina con la que se estrelló el transporte.

Sin perder más tiempo, vuelven a la parte de carga donde ya están el resto de sus compañeros buscando los misiles, pero el fuselaje ha cedido en toda esa zona, y es imposible avanzar.

\- ¿Crees que han podido dañarse los misiles?-. Pregunta en un susurro su compañero. Drake espera y reza a sus dioses para que no sea así, lo sabrían pronto si se diese el caso, cuando alguno empezase a vomitar o a encontrarse mal de alguna manera, o se empezase a observar como sus pieles se fueran llenando de ramificaciones venosas negruzcas, o que alguno se volviese repentinamente loco, atacando a sus camaradas.

\- Subiremos por la colina a la parte superior-. Indica su superior haciendo un gesto con la mano y siendo el primero en marcharse.

En el camino a su ascenso no saben que es peor, si el silencio roto únicamente por las chispazos eléctricos y el burbujeo del magma, o la tensión de no saber en qué estado encontrarán los cohetes. 

No tardan mucho en llegar a su objetivo, encontrándose con un misil que tiene un agujero de tamaño considerable y que se destaca sobre el color negro de su transporte. Su gran tamaño lo hace ver intimidante y tremendamente peligroso, algo por lo que se debe mantener la distancias.

\- Este debe ser el misil que Redfield indicó en su informe que fue usado por Wesker-. Señala su jefe de equipo inspeccionando la zona alrededor del arma dañada junto a un científico.

El fuselaje de la aeronave se ha levantado en ondas deformes en diferentes puntos, mostrando los metales oscuros de los demás cohetes dentro de sus respectivos cañones, aguardando a ser lanzados. Drake quiere vomitar cuando ve las letras negras estampadas sobre la superficie y no hace más que preguntarse que qué es lo que hace que alguien decida crear tales monstruosidades.

Qué es lo que lleva a alguien a perder el juicio de tal manera que piense, que el mejor curso de acción, es infectar a toda la humanidad.

Por unos segundos, intenta imaginar como tuvo que ser la infancia, la adolescencia y la vida adulta del terrorista únicamente para ver si puede encontrar algún entendimiento a sus acciones. Algo que le haga pensar ‘pobre, aquí fue cuando perdió la cabeza’, ‘quizás en otro ambiente le habría ido mejor, ‘puede que sus padres le maltratasen o le hiciesen bullying en el instituto’.

Pero no hay nada, porque nada lo justifica.

\- ¿Cuántos cohetes dijo que había tomado el enemigo?-. La pregunta del comandante viene en un tono que levanta preocupación en el grupo.

\- Solo uno señor, ¿por qué?-. El aliento sale de manera temblorosa de la boca del militar.

\- Entonces, tenemos un gran problema-. Responde el superior, rozando con sus dedos el metal abierto hacia afuera de uno de los proyectiles, observando fúnebre como el resto estaban en el mismo estado.

\--------------------------------------------》《---------------------------------------------

No tiene claro cuánto tiempo había pasado, si fueron horas, días o semanas. Quizás hayan sido meses, puede que incluso años, pero si algo sabía, es que se estaba moviendo. 

O al menos, su cuerpo se movía, de alguna incomprensible manera y autónomamente. Su inconsciencia empezó en algún momento a aclararse con un pequeño cosquilleo, apenas notable sobre el dolor y sordo ardor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, que estaba demasiado ocupado regenerando cada partícula que lo componía. Desconocía si estaba entero, si le faltaba una pierna, un brazo o incluso medio cerebro. Miles de sensaciones desagradables le recorrían al completo y parecían no terminar nunca.

Dentro del escenario más inimaginable, estaba vivo. Después de aquella experiencia que debería de haber acabado finalmente con su existencia ahí estaba, peleando por vivir otro día más. 

Era sorprendente la capacidad de supervivencia que tenían los virus.

También lo era su capacidad por querer saber como todo se había llevado a cabo. Aprovechaba cada instante en el que se podía permitir pensar más allá de las líneas rojas para analizar absolutamente cada íntegro suceso, solo para llegar a una conclusión.

El único sentido que le encontraba a esa situación era que, de alguna manera, los restos de su cuerpo no solo había conseguido salir del interior de los ríos de magma, si no que, también, se habían arrastrado hasta donde se hallaba el resto de misiles intactos y los habían usado para aumentar su fuerza.

Increíble, simplemente asombroso.

Aunque no todo era maravilloso, su cuerpo al completo le dolía hasta límites tan inverosímiles que ni siquiera el analgésico más potente lo podría haber aliviado.

Y el silencio no ayudaba. 

Al principio había apreciado esto último como un regalo divino. Ni llantos, ni gritos, ni risas, ni un constante parloteo. Nada. La ignorancia sobre el entorno siempre había sido un consuelo para aquellos que estaban hartos.

Pero luego, conforme el reloj de Cronos seguía avanzando, aquello empezó a angustiarlo. ¿Había funcionado de alguna manera su plan o había fallado estrepitosamente al igual que lo había hecho él?

En algún momento, a su dolor físico se le sumó el hambre y, también, la impotencia. Su cuerpo parecía obedecer a otra entidad distinta ya que, aún queriendo él quedarse quieto y simplemente descansar, su organismo se movía para buscar cualquier fuente de nutrientes. 

Su primera comida fue un imprudente Majini que había decidido investigar el crujido procedente de unos matorrales en vez de esconderse y ser cauto. El tener las plagas dentro de sus cuerpos les había dado una falsa sensación de seguridad y poder. 

O quizás fueron las propias plagas las que creían que su portador era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo.

O puede que, sencillamente, su victima fuese idiota.

Independientemente de aquello, esa fue la primera vez que pudo ver. Duró apenas unos segundos antes de que volviese a caer inconsciente de nuevo, pero al menos pareció saber un poco sobre como era el mundo a su alrededor, o más bien, una parte de sí mismo y de su presa, a la cual la encontró envuelta en una masa obsidiana que parecía proceder de él y que absorbía su carne como una esponja, dejando un cadáver seco solo con piel y algunos huesos.

La siguiente oportunidad de visión ocurrió cuando su cuerpo necesitó agua y se acercó por si mismo a un arroyo a beber. Lentamente, con los rayos de sol fastidiando sus pupilas, abrió los ojos y miró, una mezcla de emociones apretándole las entrañas. Cuando se vió en la sustancia ligeramente turbia, el único pensamiento que le llegó a su mente era el disgusto por la clase de monstruosidad en la que se había convertido. 

El reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una enorme cosa pastosa y negra de la que sobresalía algunos tentáculos, y que tenía en su superficie de manera dispersa varios ojos pequeños, amarillentos e irritados, otro mucho más grande fuertemente anaranjado se situaba en el centro.

Cuando se había inyectado los virus en diferentes momentos de su vida, había fantaseado previamente con evolucionar físicamente a un ser superior, más alto, con una piel endurecida y cetrina, como la del Tyrant que lo mató en Arklay. Un ser capaz de aguantar temperaturas extremas y condiciones anaeróbicas, ágil y fuerte sin necesidad de usar dosis medicinales. Pero sobretodo, se había imaginado unas enormes alas oscuras sobre su espalda, que lo llevarían a donde quisiera sin tener jamás un límite.

Ni el Progenitor ni el Prototype le había dado lo que había deseado, a excepción del cambio que había habido en sus ojos, sin embargo eso era mejor que convertirse en una cosa horrible y fea como le había ocurrido a otros huéspedes. Con Uroboros sí que había habido una involución estéticamente hablando, pero valió la pena por todo el poder que había adquirido.

Pero esto, esta cosa, este engendro deforme, inmanejable y asqueroso, eso no era algo con lo que hubiese soñado ni en sus pesadillas.

Recuerda haberle dado un furioso golpe a su reflejo, formando un gran chapoteo en el arroyo y, justo después, lanzar al aire un rugido lleno de furia que, probablemente, habría asustado a los animales en un radio de cinco kilómetros.

Tras aquello, su mente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo reposando, apenas despertándose a tiempo para ver la cara de su comida antes de ser devorada. Casi siempre eran Majinis, y puede que incluso algún civil sano, pero nunca se había alimentado de animales, salían despavoridos en cuanto lo percibían.

Sabían que él era peligroso y que, a diferencia del resto de infectados, él no haría ascos a cualquier cosa que pudiese proporcionarle los nutrientes que tanto necesitaba para regenerarse. Ellos formaban parte de una cadena alimentaria en la que él estaba en lo más alto, y por ello sus instintos los hacían mantener las distancias.

Una lástima, tenía curiosidad por saber a qué sabía la carne de hiena. O la de un león incluso.

El modo de supervivencia en el que se había autoimpuesto su cuerpo dió sus frutos cuando el dolor y la quemazón poco a poco fue suavizándose hasta volverse más soportable. Sabía que no estaba curado al completo ni de lejos, pero al menos los órganos principales habían sido regenerados exitosamente. 

¿Seguiría teniendo órganos humanos en aquella forma?. La curiosidad le hacía querer abrirse en canal y mirarse a sí mismo.

Siempre sería un científico, ambicioso por devorar todo el conocimiento que provenía de los misterios que lo rodeaban, por ver, sentir, explorar.

En algún instante desconocido del tiempo, percibió como dejaba de arrastrarse por los terrenos africanos y de buscar alimentos para entrar en una especie de hibernación, que duraría quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Ojalá en uno de sus despertares hubiese habido algún calendario cerca para saber que maldito día era. 

Aunque, ciertamente, no es que importase. Fuese Martes, 10 de enero, o Jueves, 15 de marzo, él seguia siendo una mole fea y asquerosa, pero el deseo por saber cuánto tiempo le requería a su cuerpo para curarse al completo era desagradable en su pecho. 

_ Si es que alguna vez me recupero. _ Pensó para sí mismo apático antes de caer en aquel lugar oscuro e insensible al que se había acostumbrado.

Prefería mil veces morir antes que quedarse en esta vergonzosa forma inútil y repelente. En mas de una ocasión se le había pasado por la mente el mismo pensamiento, y es que, si pudiera, se suicidaría en aquél instante. Pero, si ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su cuerpo para las cosas más básicas, como iba a hacerlo para algo más complejo como era ahorcarse con sus propias manos o ir directo sobre un acantilado y tirarse de cabeza.

Sin planes de futuro, sin motivación, autoestima o energía, estaba terriblemente resignado a lo que fuera que le deparase el destino.

Para su suerte, este no tardaría mucho en responder a sus inquietudes.

Incluso estando en aquél estado de reposo experimentó, con más nitidez con el paso del tiempo, el duro calor de la sabana africana, las frías noches que helaban los huesos a cualquier mortal que no se abrigase lo suficiente, así como el fuerte empapamiento por las lluvias que llegaban y llenaban los lagos y ríos sufrientes de sequía.

Aquella extraña tranquilidad tenía que acabar en algún momento, eso lo sabía, pero no esperaba en absoluto que fuese despertado por el ruido de voces y la sensación de que lo estaban moviendo.

¿Quién era o eran más bien, a juzgar por la cantidad de manos que intentaban manipularlo, los idiotas temerarios que se atrevían a acercarse a toquetearlo como si fuera una especie de espécimen manso y pacífico?.

Esperó con ansia a que su cuerpo respondiera con un carniceria y así pudiera volver a su descanso. Pero pasaron los segundos y no ocurría absolutamente nada.

Mierda.

\- ¡Por aquí, rápido, aún esta vivo!-. Gritó alguien, un varón a juzgar por el tono de voz, tan cerca de su oído que le provocó dolor de cabeza.

Quería tan intensamente hacer que ese hombre se callase, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Ni siquiera para gruñir. Se sentía como un mueble, inmóvil y silencioso.

Maldita sea.

\- Señor, ¿puede escucharme?, joder, esto es increíble-. Preguntó un hombre de voz media con preocupación y, ¿fascinación?.

Apenas le dedicó un solo pensamiento al hecho de que le habían llamado señor, ya que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en intentar ver todo lo que alcanzaba su vista.

\- ¡Está abriendo los ojos!-. Volvió a vociferar el primero.

_ Por dios, cállate ya. _

El sonido de pasos y carreras era cada vez más fuerte, como si estuviera acercándose mucha gente.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul celeste limpio de nubes, tenía que ser de día a juzgar la claridad que le llegaba a su vista. Todo se veía tan bonito, que le permitió darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el mero hecho de sentarse a ver un atardecer o un amanecer con sus cálidos colores vibrantes.

La preciosidad de la imagen se vio destrozada por la aparición de una cara humana. Era un hombre de piel blanca de mediana edad, pelo castaño, barba espesa y gafas de pasta gruesas.

\- Señor, ¿puede entenderme?, mi nombre es Zareb Olsson. Soy médico perteneciente a la ONG “Médicos Sin fronteras”, acabamos de encontrarlo y vamos a transportarlo hasta nuestras instalaciones médicas, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos-. Habló con una velocidad casi atorando la lengua detrás de las palabras.

No es que le hubiese dado una información excesivamente compleja, pero sí lo suficiente para que le diera migraña solo de intentar procesarla. Le daba la sensación de que casi todas sus neuronas habían decidido prejubilarse, dejando a las más incompetentes a cargo.

Solo había entendido una palabra.

Señor.

\- No encuentro ninguna identificación-. Manifestó el médico a otro varón que vestía casualmente y se acercaba lentamente.

\- ¿Está muy quemado?-. Le preguntó el nuevo.

\- Pff, este pobre desgraciado hará que aparezca un nuevo tipo de quemadura en los libros de medicina. Su piel desprende mucho calor y veo una amplia variedad de ampollas e hinchazón, síntomas propios de una quemadura de tercer grado. Hay zonas donde el calor no ha provocado daños, pero están dispersas entre ellas y cerca de las partes ennegrecidas, es muy extraño. ¿Cómo puede el calor afectar a una parte y quemarla al completo pero no hacer lo mismo con una zona que está a centímetros de distancia de la afectada?-. Murmuró pensativo.

Ignoró el parloteo externo y le siguió dando vuelta a la palabra que había descolocado su mente, intentando comprender su significado como si hubiese sido dicha en un idioma extranjero. Ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que lo estuviesen deslizando a una camilla y, posteriormente, levantándolo para llevarlo a un vehículo que se hallaba a unos cincuenta metros. 

Parecía que su cuerpo había decidido ponerse a descansar en medio de una zona fangosa. Sentía como la camilla donde lo transportaban titubeaba por el esfuerzo de los hombres, que intentaban no hundirse excesivamente en el cenagal, una situación que en cualquier otro momento encontraría graciosa, pero que ahora era tan molesta que casi colmaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Por no hablar de la humedad pegajosa y cálida que se le pegaba como una capa de limo.

Tras analizar como pudo teniendo en cuenta el estado tan desorientado en el que se encontraba, llegó a la conclusión de que debía de haber recuperado su forma humana, o al menos en parte, quizás le faltaba una extremidad.

El último agravio que necesitaba, estar manco o cojo.

Desde su posición visualizó un grupo de todoterrenos en formación semicircular que estaban, en su mayoría, llenos de personas; algunos eran soldados, otros civiles heridos con vendas en diferentes partes del cuerpo y otros tan gravemente heridos como él. Lo dirigieron a uno de tipo pick up que tenía la parte trasera en su dirección y que estaba bastante sucio por el polvo de la sabana. Se podía ver como incluso, la lona que cubría la parte superior y la mitad de los laterales para evitar el sol, había perdido el color verde pistacho para pasar a ser uno amarronado.

Lo colocaron con suavidad y delicadeza sobre un colchón fino y algo tieso, pero lo bastante cómodo que casi lo hizo suspirar de satisfacción. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo sobre el duro suelo terroso que hasta la comodidad más mínima lo hacía estremecerse?.

A partir de ahí perdió la noción de su alrededor, parpadeó somnolientamente hacia los hombres que se sentaron junto a él antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando volvió a la consciencia ya estaban en el campamento médico. 

Formado por grandes tiendas de campaña y rodeado por barreras de púas metálicas en forma de cruz, aquél lugar era la viva imagen del caos. Los gritos, provenientes de pacientes y médicos por igual, inundaban el lugar, las llamas de las hogueras donde se estaban quemando los cadáveres generaban grandes columnas de humo y el olor a carne quemada debería de poder olerse a casi un kilómetro de distancia.

Fue, analizando el lugar, donde se dio cuenta de que le habían concedido algo de modestia poniendo una manta que lo tapaba de cintura para abajo.

_ Un gesto precioso sin duda, lo recordaré para el resto de mi vida _ . Pensó con sarcasmo, luchando contra la esquina de su labio que intentaba hacer su habitual gesto de desprecio.

Lo llevaron de inmediato, sin perder ni un solo segundo, al interior de una tienda que tenía estampado en la entrada un logotipo demasiado familiar.

TerraSave.

Joder. ¿No era ahí donde trabajaba la hermana pequeña de Chris Redfield?.

La encantadora Claire Redfield. Otro dolor en el culo que no necesitaba en ese momento.

Si ella le descubría, le faltaría tiempo para avisar al idiota del hermano y, antes de que se diese cuenta, estaría en un calabozo de por vida o enterrado vivo a kilómetros de produndidad.

_ Cálmate, TerraSave es una organización muy grande, la chica no tiene por qué estar específicamente aquí, quizás esté en otro campamento. Puede que ni siquiera esté en el continente _ . Su voz interna intentó tranquilizarlo, con su corazón tronando prácticamente en la garganta.

Lo dejaron en una cama que olía a limpio y recién lavado, concretamente a jabón de Marsella, pero que era opacado por el olor de los antisépticos que era mucho más fuerte en el ambiente. No estaba solo en aquél sitio, unos tres o quizás cuatro pacientes descansaban en silencio desde sus lechos, siendo su respiración lo único que se escuchaba de ellos.

Echaron alrededor de su lecho una mosquitera para evitar a los insectos, que revoloteaban con ansiedad por probar cualquier bocado que pudieran obtener de su cuerpo.

El hombre, Zareb, o como sea que se llamase, entró rápidamente y lo buscó con la mirada, una vez que lo encontró se acercó con un vial conectado a una bolsa de suero.

\- Despierto de nuevo, ¿eh?. Vamos a intentar conectarle esto-. Alzó la bolsa levemente para mostrársela, probablemente pensando que nunca había visto una.- tiene todo lo necesario para nutrir a su cuerpo y lleva también morfina para el dolor. Incluso en su estado debe de sentir algo, ¿no es así?-. Comentó mientras miraba por encima sin tocar su brazo izquierdo, buscando una vena o algo donde pinchar.

Gruñó para sus adentros con molestia. Solo quería entrar en un largo coma y que lo dejaran en paz de una vez.

_ Maldito sea el sol, los mosquitos, la humedad, el calor y toda la mierda que me llevó a estar en esta posición. _

Maldito Redfield.

Una de las puertas de la tienda se desenganchó por si sola por culpa de una brisa y se deslizó con delicadeza, tapando los rayos solares. Por dentro lo agradeció enormemente, sus ojos estaban secos e irritados, culpa de la fotofobia que arrastraba desde su niñez.

Entonces, se acordó. 

Sus ojos. Sus rojizos y reptilianos ojos.

Aunque hubiese recuperado su forma humana, sus ojos seguramente debían de ser los mismos y, aunque no los había abierto durante mucho tiempo, las personas que lo habían traído habían estado lo bastante cerca como para poder verlos y darse cuenta de que no eran normales.

No se detuvo a analizar ese último pensamiento. Si hubiera sido más racional, se habría dado cuenta de que, de ser sus ojos los de siempre, ya estaría amarrado dentro de una jaula.

Pero no podía pensar con claridad, era pedirle demasiado en aquellos instantes.

Completamente asustado y olvidándose por completo del hombre, miró desde su posición inmóvil a su alrededor, encontrando, con cierta dificultad, un espejo al fondo de su izquierda.

Decir que se había quedado sin palabras era quedarse corto, se le había ido hasta la respiración. Sus pulmones se presionaron, clamando desesperadamente por algo de oxígeno que lo obligó a inspirar de una manera tan profunda que le provocó dolor en el pecho.

Lo que se reflejaba en el espejo no podía ser real. Era un cuerpo humano y estaba al completo, la piel carbonizada se veía desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza excepto en pequeñas zonas donde la piel se estaba curando y había dejado caer la costra ennegrecida, mostrándose de un color rosa pálida.

Pero lo más llamativo fueron sus ojos. Casi no los reconoció después de tantos años.

Eran azules. Exactamente igual, el mismo tono que los ojos con los que había nacido, los que había tenido antes de morir en el laboratorio de Arklay.

Por un momento se le cruzó la aterradora idea de que hubiese perdido su poder por la desinfección en caliente que había sufrido. 

Por suerte, su subconsciente pareció darle una bofetada interna para devolverlo a la realidad. Cierto, era técnicamente imposible, porque entonces estaría muerto ya que, sin el cóctel de virus en su cuerpo, nada habría podido regenerarlo y habría fallecido en el interior del volcán hecho a la parrilla.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?. ¿Estaba el virus tan debilitado que apenas mostraba manifiesto?, ¿o había sido el haber incorporado el Uroboros, lo que había hecho que las características estéticas del resto de virus dejasen de manifestarse?.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo. Poco importaba, le estaba haciendo la vida más fácil y no iba a mirarle los dientes al caballo regalado. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiese para recuperarse y así, en cuanto fuese posible, salir huyendo lejos de aquél lugar y encontrar el camino a alguna base donde poder refugiarse.

Casi estaba rezando para que el Uroboros no fuese como el Prototype y no lo obligase a tener que estar constantemente inyectándose sustancias para mantener las mutaciones bajo control.

Como había odiado esos momentos.

La sensación de la aguja clavándose en su piel lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Miró de manera arisca al médico que había fallado en su tarea de encontrar la vena y que le daba una mirada de disculpa. Lo intentó varias veces más hasta que, finalmente, enganchó una que había en una pequeña zona que se había curado y se mostraba rosa pálida sobre la negrura del alrededor, aunque eso el médico no lo sabía.

\- Lo lamento-. Colocó la bolsa sobre un colgador al lado de su cama y se levantó con suavidad.

Procedió ignorarlo mientras observaba sin emoción como el líquido bajaba por el conducto con lentitud. 

\- Su estado es bastante grave, señor-. Comenzó en voz baja.- No estamos lo suficientemente equipados para hacerle pruebas en profundidad, pero a primera vista se puede observar que las terminaciones nerviosas han sido quemadas. Se le va a inyectar antibióticos para evitar las infecciones y bajar la inflamación-. Continuó explicando mirándolo severamente.- Una enfermera vendrá a limpiarle las quemaduras y a aplicarle las curas dos veces al día. En cuanto se pueda será llevado al Hospital Central de África que es el que tiene más recursos en estos momentos, los demás están sobrepasados por la afluencia de heridos debido a esta terrible epidemia que se ha desatado-. Su voz estaba llena de pesar.- Espero que allí puedan hacer algo por usted, en estos momentos lo que necesitamos son buenas noticias.

Después de aquello, el hombre le echó un vistazo al resto de paciente y luego se fue, dejándolo solo. Podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj que no podía ubicar, seguramente estaría a sus espaldas. 

Lanzó el que sería probablemente su quinto suspiro en aquél largo y estresante día y se dispuso a pensar en todas las opciones que tenía actualmente.

No tenía hambre, no podía moverse para ver su entorno y analizarlo en la medida de lo posible, por la sensación de desgarro áspero que notaba en su garganta debía de significar que, con toda la seguridad, sus cuerdas vocales no estaban del todo curadas.

Lo único que le quedaba era dormir. Pero estaba demasiado despierto para pensar ni siquiera en esa posibilidad.

Si se recuperaba, ¿qué iba a hacer?. Aún quedaban varios laboratorios repartidos en el continente, pero era costumbre vaciarlos en la medida de lo posible cuando un plan salía mal.

Si se apresuraba, quizás conseguiría llegar a tiempo para reagruparse con sus socios. 

Si tan solo supiera que maldito día era.

Estuvo toda la tarde planeando todos los posibles movimientos estratégicos, todos los planes e ideas que se le pasasen por la mente eran analizados al detalle. Tenía que tenerlo todo listo para actuar en cuanto tuviese la movilidad suficiente y entretenerse lo menos posible para cuando llegase la B.S.A.A a la zona.

Calló sus reflexiones al escuchar voces justo afuera de la tienda de campaña. Agudizó su oído en la medida de lo posible para conocer el más mínimo detalle de lo que estaba pasando afuera.

\- Ha tenido que ser reciente, pero no puedo decirte cuánto exactamente porque es díficil debido a su estado-. Zareb hablaba en susurros rápidos y entrecortados.- Hay algo extraño en él, Miles. Su temperatura es tremendamente alta incluso para una persona con quemaduras de tercer grado. Se la tomé cuando lo transportábamos en el todoterreno, casi cincuenta grados exteriormente y unos cuarenta y cinco internamente-. Jadeó la última frase en una mezcla de maravillado y asustado.- Ningún ser humano puede vivir mucho tiempo más allá de los cuarenta y uno.

\- Ha habido casos de que sí lo han hecho, Zareb-. Interrumpió otro hombre con una voz más suave.

\- Sí, joder, pero no estaban quemados hasta las terminaciones nerviosas en practicamente el cien por ciento de su cuerpo.

\- Ahí te doy un punto-. Murmuró pensativo.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo James, hay algo raro en este hombre-. Añadió Zareb con urgencia.

Mierda. Tenía menos rango de tiempo del que pensaba.

\- ¿Le extrajiste sangre?.

\- No, lo intenté mientras estaba insconsciente en el coche pero era muy difícil encontrarle una vena con el movimiento. Además, las pocas veces que conseguí pinchar más allá de las costras salía un líquido muy oscuro. Ahora con más calma he encontrado una para inyectarlo el suero, en cuanto pueda intentaré sacarle una muestra-. El tono se volvió más y más ansioso.- Esto no me gusta, amigo mío, ¿y si está infectado?-. Su voz se alzó ligeramente en la última frase.

\- Baja la voz, Zareb-. Pidió James con calma.- Bien, iré yo mismo ahora a conocer al paciente para inyectarle los medicamentos y tomaré mi propio juicio. ¿Dónde está Lidet?, ¿se va a ocupar ella de su cuidado?.

\- Tiene ya bastantes pacientes, se lo he encargado a la otra muchacha. Vendrá en cuanto acabe con uno que requiere de curas ahora mismo.

\- De acuerdo, en un rato nos vemos. Respira hondo, Zareb, no queremos alarmismos. Puede que todo tenga una explicación, no sería la primera vez que vemos cosas raras pero que al final resultan que no suponen un riesgo sanitario de ningún tipo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero estamos con una amenaza biológica de narices, James. ¿Has visto a los civiles que llegan de Kijuju?, ¿has visto siquiera en lo que se ha convertido Kijuju?, esas monstruosidades…

\- Tomate un té, Zareb, te necesito sereno-. Advirtió segundos antes de entrar mirando unos informes.

Cerró los ojos y jugó la que fue, con toda probabilidad, la mejor actuación de su vida. Haciéndose el dormido, aguardó al siguiente movimiento del médico. Supuso que lo revisaría meticulosamente aprovechando que estaba inconsciente pero lo sorprendió gratamente cuando lo llamó con suavidad.

\- Señor-. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y fijó su mirada falsamente cansada en él. James era un hombre algo más joven que Zareb, con una barba completamente rasurada, ojos avellana y un pelo castaño claro. Observando la morfología de su rostro, incluso él pudo ver que era bastante atractivo y que de seguro no le faltaba atención femenina allá por donde pasaba.- Mi nombre es James, voy a inyectarle antibióticos, realizarle un par de pruebas y a explicarle su situación, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hizo un ruido bajo en su garganta, no quería que un extraño que sospechaba de él le inyectase ningún tipo de sustancia. Lo vio apoyar la jeringa en una mesita que había al lado de la cama, con algo de dificultad, leyó el prospecto .

_ Amoxicilina, ¿eh?. _ Si bien la opción del antibiótico de amplio espectro era buena, en los laboratorios donde había trabajado había sustancias más eficaces y seguras que esa. Pero ya no estaba en uno de los modernos laboratorios de la corporación, tendría que conformarse con lo que hubiera. 

Aunque la morfina podría llegar a ser insuficiente cuando se empezasen a curar las terminaciones nerviosas.

\- De momento le mantendremos la morfina para ver como reacciona, si el dolor empeora le daremos enantyum-. Informó profesionalmente mirándolo con tranquilidad.

Eso estaba mejor.

\- Ahora, ¿cree que podría abrir la boca?, quiero ver como está el interior de su garganta-. Pidió poniéndose los guantes de látex que traía dentro del bolsillo de la bata.

_ Más te vale que estén desinfectados, cerdo.  _ Habiendo trabajado en el sector biológico, el ver como llevaba material tan importante de una manera tan poco higiénica lo ponía de muy mal humor.

_ A saber qué han tocado esos guantes.  _ Una sensación de arcadas le invadió por dentro y le hizo cerrar los ojos en un fuerte apretón, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar y transformarse en un géiser en aquél momento.

Con lentitud intentó abrir la boca. Las costras alrededor de los labios y las mejillas se agrietaron, las heridas se abrieron y escocieron.

\- Con eso será suficiente, señor-. Murmuró agarrando un endoscopio de un armario de suministros cercano a ellos. Conectándolo a su móvil introdujo la pequeña cámara con luz en el interior de su boca y observó por la pequeña pantalla.- Tiene las amígdalas muy inflamadas pero es normal en su situación, con los medicamentos quizás mañana pueda hablar aunque sea para pedir agua-. Sacó el aparato y lo desinfectó con alcohol antes de volverse a él con un termómetro infrarrojo.- Voy a medir la temperatura de diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, quizás eso me ayude a conocer un poco más la gravedad de su estado-. Sonrió suavemente en un intento de consuelo.

_ Mentiroso.  _ Gruño para sus adentros mirándolo severamente. Si se sintió intimidado o molesto por la mirada, no dijo nada.

Tanto el uno como el otro estaban haciendo tan buenísimas actuaciones, que deberían de ser recompensadas.

Le tomó la temperatura del interior de la boca, las axilas, pecho, cabeza, abdomen, con cada valor su ceño se fruncía más y más.

\- Es como él decía-. Susurró tan bajo que un mortal común no habría podido escucharlo, pero él lo hizo. James suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.- Las temperaturas internas y externas no son normales señor, es realmente un milagro que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo. 

_ Yo soy el primero interesado en que me baje la temperatura, idiota. _ Si bien era común que los virus que habían creado subieran varios grados la temperatura interna del huésped, el tenerla tan alta durante mucho tiempo podía ser perjudicial e incluso mortal para la supervivencia vírica. 

Y si los virus morían, él iba justo detrás.

\- Esperemos que con los medicamentos y los baños le ayuden a bajar la temperatura-. Anotó algo en unos papeles.- Si se pudiese se le llevaría ahora mismo al hospital, pero estamos faltos de efectivos y rodeados por ... grupos hóstiles. Esperamos poder evacuar lo antes posible a los más graves de aquí, pero de momento no podemos hacer más-. Habló antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Intentó hablar pero solo le salió un quejido, por suerte fue suficiente para llamar la atención del médico que se dirigió hacia él de nuevo.

\- Q-q... d-día ess-. Su voz sonó tan ronca y áspera que parecía la de un desconocido y no la suya, las palabras se le trababan en la garganta haciéndolo toser.

\- No fuerce las cuerdas vocales-. James lo regaño mientras lo acomodaba y subía ligeramente la cama, dándole una postura semisentada. Cogiendo una botella de agua de una nevera la destapó y le introdujo una pajita para luego acercarla, sosteniéndola mientras el bebía. El agua no solo sabía gloria si no que alivió ligeramente el malestar interno que tenía dentro.- Hoy es diecinueve de marzo, señor.

Diecinueve… casi dos semanas después de haber fallado su plan. A estas alturas los laboratorios seguramente estarían limpios, pero si se aligeraba quizás podría ponerse en contacto con alguien.

Tenía que recuperarse cuanto antes, era imperativo.

\- Lo dejaré descansar, es difícil pero inténtelo, le vendrá bien-. Le aconsejó James dejando la botella en la mesita y saliendo finalmente de la tienda de campaña.

Tenía demasiadas cosas sobre las que pensar como para dormir. 

Como por ejemplo el color de su sangre. Había tenido suerte de que no le habían conseguido extraer sangre, pero cuando lo hicieran y lo mandasen a analizar….

_ Van a descubrir la triple presencia del Uroboros, el Progenitor y el Prototype _ . La ansiedad le recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo. Tenía que comprar tanto tiempo como pudiese, fingir que era alguna pobre víctima superviviente de un ataque terrorista o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Cualquier cosa.

Cerró los ojos e intentó aplacar la migraña que se le estaba formando cuando escuchó una voz femenina afuera de la tienda, era de un tono medio, firme pero suave a la vez.

\- ¿Todos sus medicamentos están dados?-. Alguien pareció responderle.- De acuerdo, ¿y de comida que debe tomar?, supongo que sopa, ¿no?-. De nuevo, la persona desconocida le contestó.- Vale, me encargaré de limpiar sus heridas y aplicarle la pomada curativa.

Lo primero que hizo cuando ella entró en la estancia fue ahogarse con su propia respiración. Los ojos azules y ese pelo rojo tan jodidamente familiar le hizo desear, con todas sus fuerzas, quedarse inconsciente para el resto de toda la semana.

¿Acaso le había pegado una patada a un gato negro mientras estaba en su forma fofa asquerosa?.

\- Buenas tardes-. Murmuró la joven sonriendo suavemente.- Mi nombre es Claire Redfield, seré la que le limpie las heridas y le aplique las curas, encantada.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Joder.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos espero que estén super bien, aquí vamos con otro capítulo!. Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció y sobretodo si han visto algún error o algo que no concuerde para corregirlo!. Un saludo :)

La joven pasó con cierto nerviosismo al interior del lugar llevando entre sus manos un cubo con toallas secas y, por el sonido que hacia, algún producto dentro de un envase de cristal. 

Habían pasado años desde a última vez que se habían visto cara a cara. Ella había sido una chiquilla asustadiza jugando a ser una heroína mientras buscaba a su hermano, y él estaba buscando a Alexia Ashford para obtener una muestra del virus Verónica. Ambos habían obtenido lo que estaban buscando y habían aprendido de sus errores, y mientras ella se labraba un futuro en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, él había seguido escalando posiciones en empresas rivales de Umbrella. 

Había seguido su desarrollo desde lejos, evaluando si podía llegar a ser tan molesta como su familiar aunque, por suerte para ella, el haberse mantenido más en la retaguardia ayudando en evacuaciones y atendiendo a los heridos, había hecho que no estuviese tanto en el radar enemigo como su hermano. 

Pero eso no quitaba que diera una buena pelea o que se involucrara en sus planes si necesitaba hacerlo. 

Debía de venir de familia lo de la estúpida santurronería que se gastaban los Redfield. Siempre metiéndose en el hoyo negro de fango para salvar el día y a la humanidad del juicio que tanto se merecía. 

Que asco.

Por varios segundos, miró el pálido cuello ligeramente adornado con pecas que, tiempo atrás, había sentido la falta de aire por el apretón de sus propias manos, algo que repetiría ahora mismo si pudiera.

_ Respira, respira.  _ Contó hasta doce, ignorando en la medida de lo posible a la muchacha que se dirigió a la mesita para soltar los productos, y luego hacía un grifo para llenar de agua templada el cubo.

Tras ella, se iba un rastro de olor a aceite de algodón que empapaba sus sentidos. Era dulce, pero sin ser empalagoso y, junto con el olor de las sábanas, le hizo olvidar por un momento la peste a alcohol antiséptico que no se iba aunque la zona estuviese ventilada.

La vigiló con escrutinio, viendo como colocaba el cubo en el suelo al lado de su cama y agarraba una silla para sentarse cerca de él a la altura de su cintura.

El vapor que emanaba del agua olía a hierbas, no reconocía en aquel momento cuáles eran, pero seguramente serían desinfectantes.

\- Supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden, ¿eh?. Me han dicho que es usted todo un superviviente, señor X-. Le miró apaciblemente mientras humedecía una esponja.

La miró con un odio profundo, de ese que se te clava como una espina que no se suelta. Los Redfield y su talento para decir tonterías, menudo elemento tenía que aguantar.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risotada al ver la mirada que le dirigía, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a verla.

\- Sonó un poco insensible, ¿verdad?, mis disculpas-. Susurró mientras que, con suavidad y delicadeza, casi como si fuera una caricia, le pasó la esponja por su rostro. 

En su estado no debería de haber sentido nada, es más, probablemente habría sido una sensación fantasma, pero no había pasado desapercibido. 

Fue como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica atravesase todo su ser, erizandole la piel tensa bajo las costras y provocando que se le apretara el abdomen fuertemente. Su corazón latió tan fuerte contra su pecho que casi podía escucharlo contra su caja torácica

La repulsión, tanto hacía si mismo por su reacción, como hacia ella por poner sus manos sobre él, lo recorrió en oleadas. La furia, la impotencia y el odio encendió un fuego en su corazón que amenazaba con quemarlo todo hasta volverlo ceniza.

Tembló en espasmos, haciendo que ella se detuviese y lo observase preocupada.

\- ¿Te hice daño?, ¿te escuece?-. Habló mirándolo con ojos asustados.- ¿Eres alérgico a alguna planta?, los médicos no me han dicho nada…-. Dejó el trapo apoyado en el borde del cubo y se inclinó hacia él.

Intentó negar con la cabeza, saliéndole un ligero cabeceo. En las zonas donde las terminaciones nerviosas se estaban terminando de regenerar escocía de manera tenue, pero no dolía, y mucho menos era alérgico a las plantas que estuviese usando, las cuales, tras estudiar el olor que le llegaba, podrían ser laurel, lavanda, ajo o el orégano, o quizás todas las mencionadas.

_ No me toques, no me toques. _ Rogó para sus adentros en una súplica silenciosa. Odiaba que lo tocasen sin su consentimiento y más si era ella, no tenía derecho después de como su hermano le había jodido la vida. No sabía que era peor, si el cariño con el que empleaba sus movimientos o la lástima que se reflejaba en su iris.

Aborrecía esa mirada que mostraba una compasión inmunda, una que no quería ni necesitaba. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que se fuera a la mierda y lo dejase solo, que le hiciera el mayor favor del mundo y simplemente desapareciera, y que se llevase de paso a toda la tanda de descerebrados con los que se relacionaba.

Lo miró ligeramente confusa, incapaz de hallar el problema.

\- Intentaré ser rápida, ¿de acuerdo?, cuanto antes termine antes podré dejarte descansar-. Habló en un tono suave mirándolo insegura mientras volvía a coger la pequeña esponja y continuaba limpiando su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a pensar en todas las técnicas de relajación que conocía. Tendría que soportar aquél proceso si quería que sus heridas se curasen lo antes posible, por muy desagradable que fuese para su dignidad.

No hubo más movimientos involuntarios, ni sensaciones desagradables que parecían ponerlo en un aprieto incómodo, ella no dijo ni una palabra más y se dedicó a limpiar las heridas profesionalmente.

Aunque si hubo un breve instante de vacilación por parte de ambos. Mientras iba descendiendo lentamente por su abdomen, siguiendo las lineas más que notorias que definían su marcado torso, como si se tratase de una artista que añadía toques a su obra, se detuvo súbitamente al llegar a la sábana que cubría su intimidad. Él, que había conseguido ignorar la molestia de su ser lo suficiente como para relajarse ligeramente bajo su toque, se tensó y aguardó a lo que sería uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

Sus ojos conectaron por un breve lapso de tiempo, segundos quizás, y todo fue dicho sin usar una sola palabra. Él no se opondría a lo que tuviese que hacer, pero le incomodaba lo suficiente para no querer hacerlo si le daban la opción. En su mirada vio entendimiento pero también determinación, fue por eso que pensó que continuaría con la tarea sin dedicarle un pensamiento más del necesario

Pero ella le sorprendió de nuevo cuando obvió por completo su ingle y continuó aseando sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies.

\- En algún momento habrá que encargarse de la zona que he dejado atrás, pero será en otra ocasión, creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy-. Le murmuró mientras enjuagaba la esponja y apartaba el cubo, el agua tenía pequeños trozos oscuros procedente de sus postillas que se habían desprendido.

_ Gracias. _ No pudo evitar asombrarse cuando escuchó el rápido agradecimiento que provenía de su propio subconsciente, era sincero, seco, pero real.

Tras ello, pasó a su lado trasera, moviéndolo y limpiándolo con la misma sensibilidad y ternura con la que había limpiado toda su parte delantera. Era buena, había que admitirlo, si no se hubiese dedicado al movimiento antiterrorista, probablemente habría triunfado como enfermera. 

La joven Redfield alcanzó un tarro alargado de cristal que contenía una extraña masa perlina. Cuando abrió la tapa, un olor dulce y floral le llegó a su nariz.

\- Está hecho a base de plantas locales. Está resultando ser más efectivo que lo que tenemos aquí, por lo que habrá que aprovecharlo, ¿no te parece?-. Sonrió mirándolo mientras untaba un poco de la sustancia cremosa en sus dedos.- Ayudará a cicatrizar mejor las heridas, es antibacteriano y ligeramente analgésico, puede ayudarte muchísimo-. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a aplicarlo en su rostro.

La curiosidad por saber de qué plantas estaba compuesto se hizo mayor cuando notó lo fresco que era, aliviando la desagradable sensación húmeda y cálida que le invadía por culpa del clima africano.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba aún más relajado que con el baño de esponja, disfrutando del suave masaje que ya estaba haciendo efecto tratando sus lesiones. Una pequeña picazón se daba en los primeros segundos en los que el producto empapaba la zona, pero se iba rápidamente dejando una sensación limpia y agradable.

Los minutos pasaron con ambos en silencio, no había nada que decir y sus mentes tenían demasiados problemas en los que perderse.

Como por ejemplo, qué iba a hacer si el idiota de Redfield decidía pasarse por el campamento a ver como estaba su adorable hermanita.

El darle demasiadas vueltas lo estaba cansando, dejándolo somnoliento.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la figura del doctor James atravesó la apertura de la tienda de campaña, los rayos del atardecer colorearon su bata blanca con tonos anaranjados.

\- ¿Cómo va?-. Se detuvo al lado de Claire posando su mano sobre su hombro amistosamente.

\- Ya casi he terminado, queda su...zona íntima. Lo he visto demasiado incómodo para proceder-. El hombre lo miró a él directamente, regañándolo con la mirada.

\- Si bien puedo entender que la situación pueda resultarle desagradable, señor, es estúpido limpiar y curar su cuerpo al completo exceptuando algo tan sensible y delicado como las partes íntimas, que pueden suponer el mayor foco de infección.- Riñó con desaprobación mirándolos a ambos.- Continúe y no se deje ningún lugar-. Soltó la instrucción y luego se fue a revisar otro de los pacientes.

Fulminó con sus ojos la espalda del hombre, para luego dirigir su atención enfurecida a la mujer que se mostraba con un rostro culpable.

\- Lo lamento-. Murmuró recogiendo de nuevo la esponja y empapándola en el agua.

Resopló fuertemente por la nariz, como si fuera un toro embravecido, antes de dedicarse a observar las musarañas. 

La sintió agarrar y bajar la sábana con lentitud hasta colocarla por encima de sus rodillas. No sabía qué esperar exactamente, pero seguro que no fue el ligero fruncimiento de su ceño la mirada atravesante que le dirigió a su miembro.

\- He visto muchos hombres quemados en su misma condición, señor desconocido, pero ninguno conservaba todas sus... extremidades en tan buen estado. Tiene la mayor de las suertes, sin duda-. Comentó ligeramente ruborizada limpiando la zona.

Se sintió enrojecer violentamente, siendo su incomodidad ocultaba bajo la piel quemada.

_ Por favor, niña, haznos un favor a todos y quédate callada. _

\- ¿Decías algo, Claire?-. El doctor se acercó hasta con ella con curiosidad, siguiendo su mirada se encontró con el objeto de interés- Vaya-. Murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras lo estudiaba.

_ Por dios, solo es un pene _ . Estaría tieso y envuelto en costras como el resto de su cuerpo, pero seguía siéndolo a fin de cuentas. 

James agarró un par de guantes de látex y empezó a manejarlo muy superficialmente. Con gran esfuerzo, reprimió el instinto que se alzó con ganas, instándolo a pegarle una patada en la cara en aquél idiota.

¿Por qué toca?. Sabía que su miembro era grande, la larga lista de mujeres que habían disfrutado de su compañía se lo confirmaría, pero esto era exagerado hasta niveles extremos.

\- Claire, hay vigilarlo muy bien para cuando empiece a mostrarse la necrosis. Pásate cada vez que puedas para echarle un vistazo y así actuar en cuanto sea necesario-. Pidió el hombre mientras escribía en un portapapeles. La fémina asintió mientras terminaba de aplicar la crema en su intimidad

En condiciones normales, habría tenido una erección de narices bajo el mimo cuidado de la chica, pero ahora mismo estaba flácido y suave, muerto, como casi el resto de su cuerpo. 

Una parte de él estaba deprimida por ello, la otra terriblemente contenta de lo bien que estaba yendo en cuanto a su plan de mantenerse en un perfil bajo.

\- ¿Tiene hambre?-. Preguntó de repente la pelirroja sobresaltándolo. Con desconfianza y entrecerrando los ojos, asintió ligeramente.- Perfecto, traeré sopa de verduras y pollo-. Anunció con una sonrisa mientras apartaba y guardaba los materiales de cura en una cajón de la mesita.

\- Hazlo puré y échale bastante agua, que sea fácil de digerir-. Llamó James desde alguna esquina de la tienda.- Dios sabe que en este sitio estamos carentes de casi todo material médico pero encuentras sin problemas una batidora de cocina-. Masculló por lo bajo con el sonido de sus pasos acompañándolo.

\- Sí, señor-. Respondió la joven antes de girarse para mirarlo.- Tardaré unos treinta minutos como mucho-. Miró el reloj de su muñeca-. Son casi las ocho y media de la tarde, cenar a las nueve no parece tan mala idea, ¿no cree?-. Se estiró de un modo poco elegante, casi vulgar, para luego dirigirse afuera de la tienda.

Suspiró con la boca cerrada en completa desgana, no tenía hambre alguna pero la nutritiva comida le vendría genial para ayudar a su cuerpo a regenerarse.

Mejor que cuerpos infectados por las plagas, sucios y malolientes.

\- Que chica tan maja-. Murmuró el médico mientras ordenaba todos los elementos que había dentro de los muebles.

Ignorándolo por completo, cerró los ojos y se permitió un breve descanso, despertándose cuando sintió a la pelirroja entrar de nuevo en la tienda.

\- Tardé menos de lo que pensaba-. Murmuró alegre sosteniendo un tupper y un gran termo con una pajita en su interior. Una ligera y fina cortina de humo sobresalía, indicando que estaba caliente pero no en exceso.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acercándole la pajita para que pudiera tomarlo sin problemas. Cuando ingirió la cena que era completamente líquido y sin ningún trozo sólido, casi ve las estrellas. El punto perfecto de calor, con una pizca de sal, pimienta, laurel, perejil, apio, zanahorias, puerro, cebolla así como el pollo. Era una comida no solo muy saludable, si no que contenía especias y alimentos muy recomendados para ayudar a la cicatrización de las heridas.

El médico se acercó, curioseando por encima el contenido del termo.

\- Que pintaza, ¿queda más?-. Preguntó casi babeando sobre ella.

Que asqueroso.

\- Hemos hecho varias cazuelas para alimentar a todo el mundo. Váyase y coma algo antes de que le dejen sin nada-. Dijo mirándolo de reojo momentáneamente.

\- Volando-. Anunció mientras salía disparado por la salida con la bata ondeando furiosamente.

\- Menos mal que he guardado un poco, son capaces de lamer hatsa la última gota-. Bromeó la joven mientras retiraba un poco el termo al escucharlo dejar de succionar.- ¿Está bueno?, he traído frutas cortadas y algo de queso, por si le apetece.

Asintió antes de volver a ingerir de nuevo la sopa con cierta ansia. Se quedaron en silencio mientras él terminaba de comerse la comida, algo que hizo en tiempo record.

\- Vaya, había hambre, ¿eh?-. Comentó Claire con asombro mientras apoyaba el objeto en la mesita y alcanzaba el tupper opaco de color rosa pastel que estaba apoyado en su regazo. Levantó la tapa, mostrando cinco compartimentos que contenían queso blanco, manzana, plátano, naranja y arándanos azules, todo en pequeños trozos fácilmente tragables.

Lo alimentó a cuchara con mucha paciencia y sin meterle prisa en ningún momento, parando únicamente para encender una lámpara en el centro de la estancia cuando el sol se había desvanecido en el horizonte.

Al igual que con la sopa, se aligeró para tragar y terminar cuanto antes, no solo porque estaba más hambriento de lo que había pensado en un principio, si no también porque quería quedarse solo tan pronto como fuese posible.

\- Es una alegría tener un paciente que no ponga problema alguno para comer, ojalá todos fueran como usted-. Charló mientras se levantaba y recogía todos los enseres. Se acercó a la lámpara para bajarle la intensidad, dejando el lugar en penumbras.- Descanse, mañana será otro día-. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de salir afuera, dejándolo solo finalmente con sus pensamientos.

Solo que no había mucho que pensar, allí, en la cálida oscuridad siendo protegido por una simple sábana se sintió inseguro y sin expectativa alguna. El sonido de los insectos nocturnos y las respiraciones de pacientes que debían de estar comatosos por la poca atención que recibían.

La ansiedad, la preocupación y el miedo lo acompañaron y le chuparon la vitalidad como si fueran sanguijuelas.

Apenas logró dormir en toda la noche.

Para cuando logró conciliar algo de descanso, el cielo empezaba a mostrar tonos rojizos propios de la mañana.

Fue en hora temprana cuando James entró en la tienda, con café en la mano y siendo seguido de cerca por la menor de los Redfield. Él había mantenido sus ojos cerrados no queriendo llamar su atención y que lo empezasen a molestar con sus charlas inútiles.

Se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda, hablando entre susurros preocupados.

\- Debió de haber sido en la madrugada. Pobre hombre-. Comentó Claire con lástima. 

\- Llevaba demasiado tiempo en coma y sin responder a los tratamientos, es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo con lo poco que tenemos aquí- Le respondió el varón.- Llevo demasiado tiempo diciendo que necesitamos un plan de emergencia para casos graves, cada vez tenemos más y seguimos sin recibir apoyo de ningún tipo-. Su enfado se mostró en un gruñido áspero. 

  
  


Agudizó el oido, adviertiendo el sonido de una manta siendo desplazada así como que había una persona menos que respiraba en aquella sala.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había fallecido. Envuelto en una burbuja de malas emociones prácticamente se había insonorizado de su alrededor.

\- Sabes que la cosa está complicada, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar hacerle todo lo más ameno posible y estar ahí cuando se van para que no se sientan solos-. Le respondió la chica apenada.

\- Esa es otra, se supone que Jackson tenía que hacer guardia esta noche, ¿no se dió cuenta en algún momento de que un paciente había muerto?.

_ Ni siquiera se ha pasado por aquí… _

Si hubiese sido como cualquier otro enfermo, seguramente ya estaría dentro de una caja de pino.

\- Por lo que me han dicho, lo han encontrado dormido en una silla.

\- Que vergüenza, de verdad. A saber cuantas horas ha estado esto sin vigilancia-. Murmuró James con enojo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

\- Yo me haré cargo de la guardia de esta noche-. Anunció la pelirroja alejándose del médico, sus pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta.

\- Ya haces mucho durante el día, vas a acabar reventada, Claire-. Abrió lo ojos y miró a la joven que, si bien tenía el cuerpo girado hacia él, su rostro miraba al médico que seguía al fondo de la sala. 

\- No quiero que ningún otro paciente muera solo. Mientras descanse varias horas al día estaré bien-. Al voltear su cara, se dió cuenta de que estaba despierto.- Oh vaya, buenos días, ¿qué tal la noche?-. Preguntó aproximándose a él.

Se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros. Hoy tenía más dolor y entumecimiento en las articulaciones, pero se sentía más completo que ayer.

\- Ya veo…-. Sonrió tristemente. Las ojeras se marcaron profundamente, los labios mostraban algo de sequedad y la mirada mostraba un cansancio que ninguna joven de su edad debería de tener.

Pero así es la vida.

\- ¿Tiene sed?-. Preguntó acercándose a la pequeña nevera donde guardaban las botellas de agua.

Asintió suavemente mientras la veía acercarse con la botella, había agarrado un termómetro infrarrojo en su camino y se dispuso a usarlo mientras le daba de beber.

\- La temperatura sigue muy alta, aunque algo más baja que ayer-. Comentó mientras tomaba un quinto valor en la zona facial y lo comparaba con otros que había apuntados en su ficha.- Voy a traerle ya el desayuno para hacerle las curas cuanto antes, le intentaré enfriar previamente el cuerpo con compresas frías-. Se levantó y se alejó, guardando el termómetro y tirando la botella casi vacía.- ¿Qué tal unos huevos revueltos, varias lonchas de pavo y un par de manzanas?-. Preguntó pasando a su lado sin esperar realmente una respuesta por parte de él.

Miró con molestia su salida, lanzando el primer gran y profundo suspiro del día. Se dedicó a observar con atención una pequeña abertura que se estaba formando en el techo de la tienda, ignorando al médico que salió poco después murmurando sobre hacerse un “smoothie”. Solo cuando la chica volvió con su desayuno, desvió la mirada de aquél punto que parecía tener todas las respuestas a las dudas existenciales que lo colmaban sin descanso.

\- Por ahí he escuchado que van a traer carne de pez, habrá que aprovechar para esta noche, ¿no cree?-. Habló animada dirigiéndose a él con las manos cargadas con el tupper y el cubo que llevaba el día anterior.

Le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia mientras la joven se apresuraba a acomodarse y comenzar a alimentarlo. No sabía que le daba más vergüenza, si el que lo bañasen o el que le diesen de comer como si fuera un convaleciente.

_ Por mi dignidad, necesito recuperar cuanto antes la movilidad.  _ Pensó con apatía a la vez que tragaba con cuidado el pavo y miraba a la esquina de la tienda, no queriendo mirar a la joven a los ojos por temor de que pudiese ver su malestar.

Cuando terminó de ingerir el desayuno, Claire empezó a colocarle las compresas frías que iba desplazando cada cinco minutos, luego llenó el cubo de agua y le echó un contenido en polvo con olor a plantas que había en un tarro.

Le retiró las compresas después de casi veinte minutos haciendo efecto para después empezar a limpiarlo y seguir intentando bajarle la temperatura.

Más mijitas negras se cayeron y se quedaron enganchadas en la tela, incluso una costra del tamaño de una uña se había desprendido cuando la tela la había rozado y varias ampollas habían estallado, liberando su desagradable contenido.

\- No pareces mostrar necrosis por el momento-. Comentó con entusiasmo mientras observaba la piel pálida y rosada que se había mostrado después de carse la pústula.- Esperemos que siga así de bien, ¿le duele?-. Murmuró pinchando la zona ligeramente con el dedo.

Necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse al sentir el pinchazo de la uña contra su carne recién sanada y negar suavemente con la cabeza. Era mejor si pensaban que no tenía ningún tipo de nervio en la zona, sería demasiado sospechoso después de como se había presentado con el cuerpo calcinado.

\- Bueno, bueno, que día se nos presenta por delante. Casi cuarenta grados de delicioso calor, perfecto para que se nos derritan los helados y nuestras almas de paso-. Comentó divertido James entrando repentinamente en la tienda, asustándolos en el proceso.

El movimiento de sobresaltarse tan bruscamente le provocó un fuerte dolor en la zona abdominal, haciéndolo gemir lastimosamente. Claire se lanzó hacia él preocupada, mirando con enojo al médico que ya venía de camino disculpándose.

\- Hora de probar el medicamento nuevo-. Susurró mientras alcanzaba una jeringa del interior de la nevera y le inyectaba el contenido en la vía.- Mis disculpas, a veces me animo demasiado.

_ Un jodido imbécil mononeural es lo que eres _ . Los hunters sin duda habrían sido más aptos para ejercer en la profesión médica antes que el moreno hiperactivo. 

El alivio llegó en poco tiempo, calmando rápidamente el dolor, el cual tenía pinta de ser por algún desgarro en su interior de algún tejido que aún se estuviese curando.

_ Mierda _ . Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, desconectando de lo que había a su alrededor. La mezcla del cansancio acumulado, el estómago que ya había sido alimentado, el dolor y el estrés, le provocó el sueño que tanto había ansiado y por ello, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a despertar, era mucho más tarde a juzgar por el ruido de las voces en el exterior. Claire seguía allí, sentada a su lado, haciendo una pulsera de hilo muy entretenida. Al desviar la mirada para comprobar como seguía, se percató de que estaba despierto.

\- Hola de nuevo-. Se aproximó con ese ánimo tan característico suyo y abandonó la pulsera que estaba casi completa en la mesita.- Nos diste un susto antes, ¿sabes?.

Resopló y rodó los ojos. Que ganas tenía de empujarla a un lado y salir de aquél sitio.

Como si hubiese sido culpa suya.

\- Aproveché mientras estabas dormido para terminar de aplicarte el baño y posteriormente las cremas, que parecen estar haciendo un buen trabajo contigo-. Señaló nuevas zonas parcheadas rosadas que sobresalían en el mar de negro.

Si bien le molestaba que le aplicasen tratamientos sin estar consciente, una parte de él estaba contento de no tener que asistir a otro momento incómodo, aunque dentro de varias horas tuviese que tener otro.

\- Bueno, ya que te has saltado el almuerzo, creo que va siendo hora de la merienda-. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y salió de la estancia, olvidándose de la pulsera y dejándolo completamente confundido.

¿Cuántas horas había dormido?.

Cuando regresó, lo hizo acompañada de James, que traía en sus manos varios pequeños tubos de muestras.

\- Menuda siesta, han sido más de ocho horas, amigo, son ya casi las seis de la tarde-. Comentó jovial acercándose a posición.

_ ¿Y de quién es la culpa?. Gilipollas. _

\- En fin, vamos a aprovechar que llevas bastante tiempo con el estómago vacío y vamos a hacer algo productivo-. Mostró los tubos vacíos y los balanceó en el aire como si fueran algo de lo que estar contento.- Vamos a sacarte sangre.

_ Por el amor de dios, no.  _ Pensó abriendo los ojos  con pánico y mirando los botes como si fueran un hierro ardiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se complican las cosas para Wesker y más que lo harán :D. 
> 
> Para terminar las notas quería comentarles que estoy trabajando en varios fics más aparte de este, son bastantes y de momento me estoy centrando en siete. Para poder dedicarles el mismo tiempo a todos me los he organizado por días, así que las actualizaciones seguramente sean semanales. En alguna ocasión puede que me atrase o me adelante porque tenga que hacer algo ese día, por ello cuando actualice intentaré que sea doble capítulo o más largo para compensarlo. Os voy a poner a continuación los fics en los que estoy trabajando y los días asignados:
> 
> Lunes - Residente Evil Coalición
> 
> Martes - Resident Evil Phoenix (otro claire x wesker). Puede que haya días que intercambie la fecha de actualización de este con el otro, todo dependerá según como me levante con la inspiración jejeje
> 
> Miércoles - Ark Survival Valguero (cuando tenga varios capítulos empezaré a publicarlo, de momento solo tengo varios párrafos)
> 
> Jueves - Red Dead Redemption: El viaje de Elena Miller (apenas tengo un capítulo por lo que prefiero esperar un poco más para empezar a publicarlo)
> 
> Viernes - Transformers: Dammnation (precuela de Nightmare). Creo que para la semana que viene empezaré a publicarlo, estoy viendo de nuevo los gameplays de los videojuegos War for Cybertron y Fall of Cybertron que me dan bastante inspiración para escribirlo) Pertenece a la serie "Predestinado"
> 
> Sábado - Transformers: Nightmare. Llevo ya varios capítulos pero tengo que repasar errores y añadir cosillas pero para este finde debería de estar publicado el primer capítulo. Pertenece a la serie "Predestinados"
> 
> Domingo - Transformers: Collision. Tengo un par de párrafos, aún queda un poco para que llegue pero va tomando forma. Es la secuela de Nightmare.


End file.
